


Kinktober Day 27: Mad Lovers

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2017 [27]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Branding, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Moxxi gets bored, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 03:24:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12521868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Moxxi is bored, but Jack won't pay attention to her.





	Kinktober Day 27: Mad Lovers

The soft glow of Jack’s desk light seeped into the dead of night. He poured over his work, reading through codes and requests. The door behind him opened, the hall light pouring in. The thick scent of cigarette smoke wafted over to him.

“I thought you went home,” Jack said dryly. He did not like people lingering. Especially Moxxi.

She laughed, her arm wrapping around him and down his shirt, stretching it. Her other arm rested lazily on his shoulders. “Don’t be so crabby, sugar.”

Jack sighed quietly and ignored her. He didn’t have time for this, there was too much work to go through. She put her cigarette to her lips in front of him.

“I told you there’s no smoking in here.”

“I’m  _ bored _ , Jacky,” she whined, digging her fingers in his stomach.

“Then go home.”

She huffed. “You’re so cruel!”

“I told you not to stay here longer than you were needed.”

Her nails dug in angrily. Then they relaxed and she pulled her arm out of his shirt. She rubbed up his arm, dragging her nails of his skin. Her smile widened. “Oh, Jacky, you have the beautiful skin…” She took a drag of her cigarette and then pressed it into his skin, searing his arm.

“What the fu-” he began to yell, but she forced his head to turn and kiss her. She released the smoke into his mouth. The suddenness of such an invasion made him choke. She smiled against his lips, moaning. She ground the cigarette deeper, holding him closer.

He shoved her away roughly, her cigarette falling in his lap. He hit it off to the ground. Throwing his chair back, he grabbed the cigarette and tossed it into his cold coffee.

Laughing, Moxxi watched him amused.

“What the _fuck_ is wrong with you!?” he snapped.

She went to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his jaw. “Awww, don’t be mad, Jack! I was just bored, and now...” she bit her lip and smoothed the skin around the burn. “Now I’ll always be here.” She moaned. Her hand moved to his waist, where she gripped his cock over his clothes. “C’mon, Jack, you know that was hot.”

He growled. “You crazy bitch.” But he couldn’t deny her touch was doing something to him.

She giggled. “See? That’s a good boy.” She tugged him out of the office.

Annoyed, his arm stinging immensely, Jack followed.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
